City of Legends, Meeting of Nightmares
by Toa of Starlight
Summary: How do you hide a Toa of light and a large rahi? Very, very carefully, something that this particular Toa and Rahi are incapable of... Part 2 of Shadows and Light


**So...I'm super sorry for this being so delayed. Unfortunately, real life exists. To any readers: this story will not make sense unless you have read "Dawn of Hope" already, because I jump right in.**

* * *

The small, mouselike Rahi skittered across the beach, carefully avoiding water. It couldn't swim, after all. Pausing every now and then to nibble on a plant, it slowly made its way to the tall cluster of rocks that poked out of the sand like a giant's fist. It slipped between the rocks, following the tender shore grass. Then it slipped. Paws scrabbled desperately on rock polished smoother than ice as the little creature fell headlong into the open space in the center of the cluster. It landed with a squeak. That was a mistake. Before it could get up again, a big paw slammed down, trapping the little animal quite neatly.

"Let it go, Diamond," Shadowstar ordered from where she was sitting. "I know you can't possibly be still hungry after that Mukau you helped bring down last night." Diamond snorted at her owner/companion/rider in annoyance. _It was just a snack_, she stated through the link, lifting her paw to allow the smaller Rahi to run away. _The littlest ones should know better than to walk here if they don't want to become dinner._

_And you should know better than to eat them out of hand,_ the Toa replied through the link. And hadn't that been a surprise, Shadowstar reflected drily. When she had started to hear the voice in her head, she had automatically assumed the worse: the pressure of constantly hiding had gotten to her and caused insanity. The discovery that her Rahi companion was a telepath had been a great relief.

_I see no reason why not_, Diamond replied, settling down again. _They are small walking snacks._

"They are valuable sources of information. The littlest ones can get everywhere and see everything."

Diamond grumbled something unintelligable and closed her eyes. During the day the Rahi spent most of her time asleep. It was really the only thing to do. Going out was stupid and dangerous in the daytime. It was only at night that the two of them could really leave the rock cluster.

Although she had been gifted Naho's home, Shadowstar could never quite bring herself to live there. It served as a useful retreat if they need privacy or a bolthole, but not as a full-time home. That wasn't to say that it hadn't been very useful. Naho, scholar that she was had made copies of every report that had been contained in the main Toa archives. The information had been utterly invaluable.

Shadowstar sighed and stretched, setting down her book. That was one of the problems with hiding out all day, she reflected ruefully. There wasn't all that much to do. She hadn't had any interaction with other Toa or Matoran since she had been transformed. That had been nearly five hundred years ago.

Diamond opened one eye. _It was your choice to go into hiding in the first place, you know_, she remarked.

"Oh shut your jaw."

Diamond rolled over onto her side and lifted her paw. _Are you going to take a nap or not?_ she demanded. _If not, then go and play with that tactics table you like so much and stop bothering me._

Shadalaine snorted, but did walk over and curl up against the Rahi. Diamond sighed and settled her paw over Shadowstar's chest. The Toa closed her eyes and drifted into a light doze.

She woke again at evening. The suns were almost set. In the bay, Ga-matoran fishers were hurriedly pulling back into the harbor. No one wanted to be outside at night anymore. Not with the Dark Hunters around. For there were always Dark Hunters around now. The war was dragging on and on, and although many of the Mangaia team had been killed in defense of the city, the remaining few Toa defended it staunchly. That included Shadowstar, although none of the Matoran or Toa knew it.

_Where do we hunt tonight?_ Diamond asked, stretching out long legs. That was their main method of helping out: hunting for any Dark Hunters that might be on the island

Shadalaine picked up her swordbelt and strapped it on. "I have no preference," she replied. "But didn't we hear a mention of a Hunter sighting in Ta-Metru?"

Diamond lowered one shoulder to allow Shadowstar to get on. _Shall we?_

"We shall," Shadowstar replied, getting onto the saddle she had constructed. "Let's go hunt."

A moment later, they were streaking across the sands towards Ta-Metru. There was no real hurry to go anywhere, being cooped up for days led to both of them becoming antsy and ready to move.

_That and it's fun, _Diamond commented absently, scaling a series of small cliffs at a bound.

* * *

Five minutes into Ta-Metru, Diamond stiffened.

_Shada?_

_Problems?_ the Toa asked through the link, getting down. Hand to hand combat was easier when she was on her own feet.

_I've got a scent. A _familiar_ one._

_Familiar? What do you mean-_

A form dropped from the rooftops, resolving into the black and blue of Lariska.

"Well!" the Dark Hunter purred. "Now who are you?"

"Why do you ask?" Shadowstar replied.

"I would like to know the name of my victim," the Hunter replied, "and since you're obviously not a Metru Toa, you are unfamiliar to me."

"How am I obviously not a Metru Toa?"

"Your accent, possibly?" Lariska stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I will not delay your death forever, Toa, so don't think that you can stall me."

Shadalaine frowned.

_I have an accent? _she asked Diamond, warily keeping an eye on the way Lariska was raising her dagger.

_You expect me to know?_ the Rahi replied, stalking forwards with a snarl.

Lariska stopped, glancing from the very predatory rahi to the white and silver toa standing next to it.

"Your name?" she demanded.

"You have given me no reason to offer information," Shadowstar replied, preparing to run.

"I might let you live."

Shadowstar raised an eyebrow.

"If you're the being I think you are."

"Shadowstar," the Toa admitted finally. "Formerly Shadalaine."

Lariska twirled the dagger smoothly, then drew her arm back to throw.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
